


Lazy Sunday

by implausable



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/implausable/pseuds/implausable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spock really doesn't want to get up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

                            Jim awakes as bright rays of sun seeps through the little slits of the blinds. Squinting his eyes, while moaning he turns on his side. He took a glance at Spock, who is still sleeping with his face buried down into the pillow. Jim scoots himself closer to Spock, to where now his arms are wrapped around his body, with is his lips pressed gently to Spock’s neck. Nuzzling more into his neck, Spock starts to stir a little. Laughing slightly Jim starts to make a trail of kisses starting from his neck, to his jawline, and ending up at his temples. Spock stirs again, but this time rolling on to his side.

  
                           Rolling on to his back again, Jim lets out a big breath of air. Taking a look at Spock to see if he even acknowledged Jim. But, he laid there still. Jim then removes the covers of himself, and was greeted by the cold air. Getting up, and walking to the other side of the bed, where his bondmate was lying. Holding the bed as a leverage as he went down on his knees, till he was face to face with Spock. Bringing a hand to cup his face, but was rejected as a similar furrowed of eyebrows stared back at him. Rolling his eyes Jim gets off of the floor and walked back to his side of the bed.

  
“Jim, must I remind you that today is Sunday, we have the day off”

  
“So, we can still do stuff. Like go walk for a walk in the park”

  
                          Spock turns so he can see Jim straight in the eyes. “It is highly illogical to go for a walk in the park. To see that it is 30.1 degrees at the precise moment.”  
Jim sits down on the bed with a groan. He knows that Spock is not a morning person, especially if it is under 60 degrees. He hears the covers rustle again and fells the bed move underneath of him. Jim has thought of pulling Spock out of bed, but knowing that Vulcans are three times stronger than the average human that is not going to work.  
He lies down in bed for a minute to think how to get his stubborn Vulcan up. Then an idea hits him. Jim glances over a Spock, who is currently resting on his back with his eyes closed shut. Slipping a smile, he makes a quick movement with his legs. Throwing them over Spock’s torso, and letting his body weight sit on top of abdomen.

  
                         Spock just lies there too tired to do anything. Jim hunches over until his lips are practically over Spock’s. First giving a quick peck, then intensifying the kiss. They start off innocent, and passionate then turn into neediness. Jim then trails his kisses, from Spock’s lips, to his jawline, and his collarbone. Stopping to slightly bite down on the exposed skin. Letting a moan escape his lips, Spock runs his hands over Jim’s torso feeling all the muscles he can.

  
                         Jim signals him to slightly sit up, his mouth found Spock’s lips again as soon as Spock’s sleeping shirt came off. Leaving Jim in his boxers and Spock still in his bottoms. Grinding their hips together, as Jim is leaving open mouth sloppy kisses down his lover’s torso, making sure to slow down right at his rib cage where his heart is located. Jim stops right were his navel is, just before the waist band of his sweatpants are. He clenches the material between his teeth, and starts to move down. Spock then kicks off the pool of material at his feet.

  
                         Jim brings his hands down to grip Spock’s hips. Sticking out his tongue leaving a trail from his navel down to the base of his cock. He takes one hand of his hips, and puts it at the base pumping a few times to tease a little. Jim lowers his head down and licks the thick vein that is one the underside, hearing a gasp while doing so. He puts the tip into his mouth swirling his tongue around making sure he didn’t miss one inch. Jim hollowed out his cheeks and painfully slow started to take him on.

  
“JJJJIIIIIMMMM, don’t stop this is an extraordinary feeling”

  
                       He responds by making a low humming sound, causing Spock to instantly thrust upwards. Spock’s hands are knotting into Jim’s hair. Tugging ever so slightly, as Jim is deep throating him. Jim is bobbing his head up and down, causing a great friction between his mouth and Spock’s dick. Jim repeats this process for three more minutes, until Spock comes to his high.

  
                      Pulling Spock out of his mouth, he rises up to meet his face. To leave a quick peck on the lips, then cuddle into him. Having a warm feeling between the covers and Spock’s body temperature. Spock pulls Jim close until he is nuzzled into his neck.

  
“I guess we can have a lazy Sunday for once” Jim whispered into Spock’s neck.


End file.
